This invention relates to the method for operating a gas burner which is exposed to an air current, which consists of at least one gas nozzle, at least one conical mixing pipe and a burner plate, which is arranged in a shaft shaped housing and whose waste gas is mixed with the air current flowing through the housing, possibly after giving off heat to a heat exchanger, as well as burners for implementing the method.
The air current, to whose influence the burner is exposed, can, for example, be caused by a fan or by the draft in a chimney.
When drying laundry for household and commerical uses, when heating room or space air with so-called make-up air units or in the case of recirculated air baking ovens, the gas burner is used for the direct heating of a fan or blower air current by mixing the burner waste or exhaust gases with the air current.